


Warmth in the storm

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: "we’re stuck in a log cabin overnight during a snowstorm bc of some reason and it’s freEzing and I can’t sleep and you can hear me shivering in the next bed so you pick me up and dump in your bed and good grief you are hot in every sense of the word"





	Warmth in the storm

Snow storms were pretty common in Russia, but this one had caught them off-guard, leaving Jesse and Hanzo stuck inside the safehouse for at least another day. The mission hadn't been bad, pretty easy actually, but they had both been looking forward to getting back to their own rooms and beds. 

Instead they're stuck inside a log cabin that has no wood for the fireplace and is therefore freezing. Hanzo is shivering under his duvet, trying to curl into himself to find any kind of warmth. He has all his clothes on, buried as good as he can be under several blankets, but he is still cold. Cold enough to be shivering like crazy, yet Mccree seems to be sleeping well enough.

Or at least Hanzo thinks so, as he has heard no sound from the man other than calm breaths for the last hour or so. Mccree also has all his clothes on, even his hat, which is covering his head, tipped like is shielding him from the sun. Hanzo huffs at the thought, what would have offered to have some of the blessed warmth of a shining sun?

“Ya okay over there?” Mccree’s voice startles him, muffled from underneath his hat.

“Just fine.” Even his voice shivers, Mccree snorts.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one.” Hanzo huffs. 

“Fine, I am cold.”

“Come over here then, share the warmth.” Mccree drawls, still from underneath his hat.

“What warmth? Without a fire and thicker blanket there are none to be had.”

“I promise ya sugar, I’m pretty warm.” If Mccree wasn’t hidden underneath his hat, Hanzo is pretty sure he would a grinned and winked with the nickname. He pretends his stomach doesn't do a little happy flip at the thought.

“I doubt it.” Mccree takes his hat of his face and looks at him.

“Stop bein’ a stubborn ass and get over here.” 

“No.” Hanzo turns away from him. He hears Mccree grumble behind him, and then there are feet on the floor. Within seconds the blankets are pulled of him and he’s hoisted over Mccree’s shoulder. He lets out a noise of protest and tries to wriggle free.

“Oh hush you.” Mccree almost throws him into his bed before getting in himself. Hanzo tries to get out at first, but then his mind and body registers the fact that it’s actually warm. Blessed warmth. Hanzo buries himself further into the covers, Mccree chuckles.

“Told ya. But ya have to give some of that back, I can’t fit under that little.” Hanzo lets his grip around the blankets loosen, enough that Mccree can get properly under and closer to Hanzo. His heart skips a beat at the closeness of the other man. He also discovers that Mccree is  _radiating_  heat, and before Hanzo can really process what he is doing, he has wormed his way closer, to leach of the other mans heat.

“You are so hot, how?” 

“Well, I guess I can thank puberty.” Hanzo looks up at him with an unimpressed look, Mccree grins. 

“I’ve just always been like this, a god damn natural heater if there ever were one. It has come in handy a few times.”

“Like now.” Hanzo can feel the nod more than he can see it, as he has now decided to burrow his head under Mccree’s serape. Mccree chuckles.

“Like now. Ya okay there Hanzo?” Hanzo hums, content to finally have some warmth in his body. His stomach is doing a thousand flips with how close they are, he does his best to ignore it.

“I will be now. Thank you.” He’s still shivering slightly, so Mccree takes his hands, which had been laying passively at his sides, and strokes them down Hanzo’s back. Hanzo shivers from other things than the cold now, but he pretends like nothing. When Mccree’s metal hand strokes over some bare skin on his neck, he expect it to be cold, but that too turns out to be warm. He makes a slightly confused noise, which Mccree seems to understand.

“I got heating pads installed a couple years back after I almost gave myself a cold shock when I went to take a piss.” Hanzo snorts, the image in his head is not flattering.

“Also works great with partners and massages.” As to make a point, he kneads a part of Hanzo’s neck, and it feels so wonderful, Hanzo has to hold back a moan. It takes embarrassingly long for Hanzo to notice that Mccree had said something about partners.

“Partners?” Hanzo voice is low and muffled by the serape. Mccree shifts a little, and intertwines their legs. Hanzo’s heart skips a beat at the action.

“Yeah, everybody loves warm hands, especially durin’ sex. And I couldn’t help that ya seem a bit interested.” Mccree moves his knee a little, and god damn it, even though Hanzo hadn’t noticed it, he’s half hard in his pants. Hanzo swallows hard.

“Ah, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” Hanzo stays under the serape, hiding. Mccree chuckles above him.

“Nah darling, didn’t make me uncomfortable at all, just lightly surprised.” Hanzo furrow his brows.

“Why?”

“Well, why would a handsome man like you be attracted to a weird thing like me?” This makes Hanzo pop out from underneath his warm cocon. 

“What are you talking about? Jesse Mccree, you are a handsome and wonderful man, and if you do not belive me, I will have to throw you out of this bed for even suggesting that you are anything less than me.” Jesse grins.

“I belive ya sweetheart, it’s just a bit hard to take ya seriously with ye hair stickin’ out like that.” Hanzo pats his hair down, Jesse watches with a smile. Hanzo catches his eyes, and then his eyes flick down to his mouth. 

Jesse’s eyes does the same, then they are both leaning forward, and before Hanzo can really process what is happening, they are kissing. Jesse’s lips are warm just like the rest of him and they feel wonderful sliding over Hanzo’s. They kiss slow, they are in no hurry. Hanzo slides his hand into Jesse’s hair, Jesse lets his hands fall on Hanzo’s hips. There is a hunger there, but instead of letting it grow, they let it simmer underneath, like varm coals. When they break apart, Hanzo notes how good Jesse looks with red kissed lips. He strokes his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip. Jesse draws a sharp breath. 

“That was really good.” Hanzo hums, and stops stroking Jesse’s lip.

“It was.”

“Not that we should be doin’ anything more now, cause I think neither of us wanna get out from under these blankets right now. But later?” The question hangs in the air for two seconds before Hanzo smiles.

“Yes, later, when we are back to our own beds and warmer space.” Jesse grins and drags him down or a short kiss. When he lets go, Hanzo dives back down, and gets under the serape again. Jesse chuckles.

“Or are ya only usin’ me for warmth?” Hanzo hums and snuggles closer.

“Why I only gotta be attracted to the means ones?” His voice sounds amused. Jesse puts an arm around Hanzo, and within minutes they are both asleep, warm and content in each others arms.


End file.
